1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for executing a print job, a server for providing a printer with print job data, and so on.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent years have seen the widespread use of image forming apparatuses that include various functions such as copying, scanning, faxing, and PC printing. Such an image forming apparatus is called a “Multi-Functional Peripheral” (MFP) or a “multifunction device”. Further, there are proposed functions of the image forming apparatus which are implemented in conjunction with a server. One of the functions is a pull printing function.
According to the pull printing function, print data sent from a personal computer is temporarily saved to a server named “pull printing server” instead of being received promptly by an image forming apparatus. The pull printing server is operable to receive print data from personal computers installed in different locations and to manage the print data collectively. Thereafter, when a user goes to the installation location of a certain image forming apparatus and performs predetermined operation thereon, the pull printing server sends print data of the user to the image forming apparatus.
A method is also proposed which enhances convenience for a user to instruct an image forming apparatus to execute, once again, a printing process that was executed before.
In a conventional technology, ID information is added to a printed matter to perform printing. Thereafter, when the ID information is read out, image information is downloaded based on the ID information to perform printing once again (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-362487).
In another conventional technology, information on a storage location of data serving as the basis of a printed matter is printed onto the printed matter. Then, the data is downloaded from the storage location to print the image once again (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-211197).
As described above, the pull printing function enables a user to instruct any image forming apparatus to execute a print job and to obtain a printed matter.
However, specifications sometimes differ from one image forming apparatus to another. Further, some image forming apparatuses sometimes have a problem such as being out of consumables. Accordingly, a user sometimes cannot obtain a desired printed matter from an image forming apparatus selected by him/her. In such a case, the user instructs another image forming apparatus to perform printing. Alternatively, after the problem is solved, the user instructs, once again, the image forming apparatus that was instructed to perform printing before to do so.
The foregoing conventional technologies save a user from a burdensome task of giving instructions to perform printing once again. However, desired printed matters are not always obtained.